User talk:Barbay1
༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ 00:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I hope you enjoyed my profile page. Please feel free to comment here. Thanks for mentioning my name ;) Lil Tunechi(MC1) 13:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Barbay! It's me, Israphel! :3 TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Barbay, do you know if 7op's server IP changed? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 14:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) What the heck? Why is the server whit-listed? Are you white-listed? I'm not :( TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 13:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Do you have 7op's IP? I miss you guys back at the server! TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 23:05, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Custom Skin Enjoy! LU22.png LU BCheerfulSparkyFestival.png Thank you very much for my LU skin, HunterBlackBrick! Custom Skin Render Hi Im Polt, I was just playing around with blwnder and I accidently got the minecraft character in blender in an odd position and It reminded me of the skin Hunter made for you :P. So here ya go: 18:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Polt .. Thank you so much! I haven't been here for a while so ... sorry ... I would have replied earlier. ༺༓ ßârßâÿ1 ༓༻ (talk) 02:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Huh? The server is no more? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU (talk) 00:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) LU MINECRAFT Hey, just wondering, but are there still any LU Minecraft servers up? Aokpisz (talk) 23:02, Marcch 16, 2013 (UTC) LU MINECRAFT Reply and Reply to Barbay Of course I play Minecraft! I made that render of your skin for you! Now what you said about MC, Do you know of the LU-C and LUP? We are two combined projects, me and Hunter the LEGO Uni-craft, and others the LEGO Universe Project. We as two linked projects have worked on worlds, skins, and the LU-C's pride and joy the LU Mobs Mod which will be releacing some time this summer. I'd love to drop by your server to! Most of the LU-C and LUP servers are down because its a buissy time of year! Also if you have skype we have almost everyone from the old days in the LEGO Universe Wiki comminity on the LUW Skype group, thats why I havn't been on chat in a while. If you have skype just PM me and If you don't have skype Id recomend it. 02:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Here is the LU-C and LUP LU-C: http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ <--look at our projects and photos LUP: http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/the-lego-universe-project-announcement/ P.S.S. I made all the Logos of the LU-C and LUP P.S.S.S. The LUW Skype Group (tell your friends!): http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Polturgighst/The_LU_Skype_Group Hi Hi, I have been recently trying to recover some of my lu friends. When it first closed I gave up on it. But, I happened to come across this page on the wiki and found out you know terrificgravityfalcon. If you could ask him to send me a friend request on steam if he is still on there. My username is etp. I know I knew him on one of my acounts I think it was main account. Thanks a lot for letting him know. I have been searching for all my friends in lu for a while. I started not to long ago, but I gave up after a week though. I see that it paid off though. TurboBoomShadow (talk) 16:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC)